A New God
by Fantastic Obadiah Xtane
Summary: Picked up by his Universe's God of Destruction Naruto at the end of the 4th Shinobi War he goes on to become something much greater than he ever hoped to achieve. He may not be able to become Hokage anymore but after being trained as the next God of Destruction of Universe 5 by both it's angel and current God Naruto will reach for a goal beyond a measly planet. Narutoxharem lemons
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to try my hand at this crossover. Personally I like dragon ball super despite it's many flaws. So lets head out on this journey but of course we need our pairings people. I'm still haven't decided 100% on them but the proto list is

-Cus, Vados, Marcarita, Kale, and Caulifla

* * *

Two figures watched from above as two teens clashed with one another. The battle below was shaking the entire planet and had gone as far as to catch their attention. The two silently observed as the battle ended in a stalemate between the two of fighters. "Looks like we don't have to do anything here Cukatail." One of the two said. He was a wrinkly and skinny being with large purple lips and a tall red mohawk. He lacked nostrils but had large purple eyes and four spikes on each side of his face with a golden ring around each.

"Quite so." the man besides him said. He was much larger than the being besides him with a broad and muscular frame. He had light blue skin and white hair slicked back. "So shall we depart Arack-sama?" He asked the being beside him him who was looking down at the two unconscious teens.

"I want to take the blond as my apprentice." Arack said shocking his companion. "While I can see that he can do amazing things if left on this world. I feel that if we nurture him properly he could become even greater, he may possibly even be the one to replace me if he does well enough." the purple eyed being said as he began to float down towards the ruined valley with a grin stretching across his large lips.

Naruto groaned as he woke up in an oddly comfortable bed despite it's basic look. Looking around he found himself in an old ruin. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he walked outside. Looking to his side he saw that his arm was still missing but the stub was neatly bandaged. There he found Arack meditating on the ground. At first Naruto was taken back by the being's odd appearance but steeled his nerves as he continued forward. 'I don't feel anything coming from him. How is that possible?' He asked himself and continued forward.

"You're up faster than I thought. It's only been two days since we found you." The being said as he opened his eyes and looked right into Naruto's own. The blond didn't falter when their eyes locked for a few moments before the skinny being stood up. "You must have many questions I'm sure. I am Arack, the God of Destruction of this Universe. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Arack said respectfully.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the title which Arack referred to himself as. While he had faced other people who claimed to be gods in the past he could tell that this being wasn't lying. There was just something about how the alien held himself that just screamed power despite hm radiating nothing. "Why am I here?" Naruto asked wanting to get to the root of the situation.

"Simple." Arack said smiling. "I want to retire from my job but need someone who can handle the responsibilities of being the God of Destruction while at the same time not destroying everything due to minor things." Arack admitted thinking about -another cat-like God of Destruction- to the blond who was shocked by this. "I had my attendant look into your past. You are quite the interesting mortal Naruto, so much tragedy and yet still wants nothing but peace. I wish to train you to be my replacement. Of course should you fail to meet my expectations I'll return you to your homeworld. Trust me when I say it will be a grueling experience as you are far from the required level."

"But I can't just leave Konoha!" Naruto yelled knowing that if he left to train with Arack he may never be able to return back home. He may never be able to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.

Arack sighed as he knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince the blond to stay and train with him. "Naruto. The Universe is so much larger than just your planet. You brought peace there but there are still treats to it from all over. Many of which you can not beat as you are. As a God you would be able to help bring peace not only to your world but to all worlds." Arack explained to the Uzumaki who took everything in.

" **He's not wrong Naruto."** Kurama said from inside of him. The large fox had been paying attention to what was going on while his host healed from his battle with the blasted he saw the God of Destruction come down from the sky he thought that it was all over for both him and the world. **"Kaguya was an alien to your world after all as was the Shinju. That being said there are probably more out there as we speak. Black Zetsu said Kaguya was preparing for something. I fear that something is still on it's way and will one day reach our world."** Naruto took in everything that the fox had said to him. Over the course of the war Kurama had gone from being pain in the ass to being one of his closest allies.

"Look." Arack said as he lead the blond shinobi outside of his temple. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the endless expanse of rainbow colored swirls that stretched as far as the eye could see. "Billions of stars and planets. It is our job to keep balance between not just them but ourselves. To keep moving forward with the stream of time and make sure that peace is not only maintained but also that as many people live a reasonable life. And those that threaten the balance are erased." Arack said to Naruto who was still captivated by the sight.

"Can…" Naruto started as he looked at his own two hands. He had done so much already yet looking out into space he saw just how little it was compared to what Arack did. It was nearly mind blowing to him. He already knew that extraterrestrial life existed due to Kaguya's origins but he never imagined this. "Can I think about it? This is a lot to take in." Naruto admitted.

Arack smiled at the fact that the blond was at least thinking about the offer. It was a big step for a mortal to take. "Of course. I'll have my attendant take you back to your planet. Once you made up your mind call out for my attendant Cukatail and he'll go right over to you." Arack said as the blue man appeared behind them with a neutral look on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." Cukatail said evenly as he looked down at the blond. "Now we should get going." He said holding out his hand. Naruto took it and in an instant they were gone.

Later

Naruto walked towards the gate of his village. Cukatail had dropped him off a few miles away as to not make a commotion among the village which was still likely on edge. He quickly caught site of the two gate keepers who were lazing around as always. "Hey genin Naruto Uzumaki reporting." the blond said getting their attention.

"Huh?"One said before looking over at the blond. His eyes widened at the smirking Uzumaki who was still in his tattered clothing. "Naruto you're alive!" Izumo yelled out getting the attention of everyone who happened to be within hearing distance. In seconds Naruto as swarmed by a crowd of people greeting him and thanking him for his actions during the war.

Naruto tried to escape but felt a strong aura looming over him and apparently many of the people around him did too as they parted ways letting a pink haired teenager stomp her way towards him. Naruto tried to step back as he saw her gritting her teeth. " NARUTO UZUMAKI WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She yelled at him as she slammed her fist into the top of his head driving it into the pavement. "Two day! We thought Sasuke had killed you idiot!" She yelled as he stood back up rubbing the top of his head before she brought him into an embrace. "I thought you died. I'm so happy right now." She said cry into his shirt.

"Sakura." Naruto said smiling warmly before looking past her at Tsunade who had appeared with a smirk on her face.

"I knew you'd be back kid." Tsunade said walking up to the two. Sakura let go of her teammate to let her mentor speak with the blond. "People like you never go down easily but I have to say i was worried for a second." The buxom woman said before looking back at the gathered crowd which had only grown larger by the second. "People of Konoha! Our hero Naruto Uzumaki has returned!" She announced for everyone to hear. The announcement was met with a deafening cheer.

"Baa-chan we need to talk." Naruto said seriously. Tsunade looked back at him and nodded and the three disappeared in a blur of speed to the Hokage's office.

"So what happened Naruto? Where have you been for the last two days?"Tsunade asked worried for the boy who brought her back to her senses. Even their best sensors couldn't even pick up his chakra anywhere in the world. It was as if he has just vanished into thin air. She had honestly thought that he had died during the war.

Naruto sighed as he took a seat. "I was abducted by some guy called Arack." Naruto said. Tsunade's eyes narrowed when she heard that someone had the gall to try and kidnap Naruto but the blond raised a hand to stop her from going berserk. "He called himself the God of Destruction of the Universe. He wanted to train me to be his replacement." The Uzumaki told them.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "So you're saying that a god came down and took you to become the next…'God of Destruction'. Did I get that right?" Sakura asked her blond teammate wondering if Sasuke had hit the blond a bit too hard during their battle at the Valley of the End. "Naruto are you sure you're okay?" She asked him worried for his mental health.

"I'm not crazy!" Naruto yelled causing the two to sigh and just accept it. If the legend of the Sage of Six Paths was mostly true then who were they to doubt that some god would have taken interest in their knuckleheaded blond. "If I accept I would be able to do so much more from what he said. I could help bring peace not just to the villages but to the entire Universe. But if I do… then I can't become Hokage." Naruto said with a frown.

"Look brat." Tsunade said sighing. "Honestly I don't know what to make of this. But whatever choice you make I'll support you." the Godaime Hokage said with a kind smile on her face.

"Same here." Sakura said crossing her arm. "Even if you become a God I'll always be here to knock some sense into you so don't start going all Pain on us or we're gonna have a problem." the pinkette said.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you. Both of you have always been there for me." The blond said before looking at the Hokage. "I want to speak with the teme." He stated. Tsunade frowned since she still hadn't fully forgiven the Uchiha despite what he had done during the war but she couldn't turn down the blond's request.

Konoha Prison

Naruto unlocked the seals on a jail cell and walked in. Behind him a guard closed the door and locked it. In front of the blond was Sasuke Uchiha on the ground wrapped in chains covered in seals. His eyes were covered in a blindfold with a seal over it. "Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Naruto." The Uchiha said softly. "I thought I killed you." he muttered.

"A lot has happened in such short timeTeme." Naruto said as he sat in front of his wayward teammate. A small smile made its way onto his face as he saw that the Uchiha was decently okay. "You'd never believe what happened. I'm sure Sakura didn't." The blond said but his friend remained silent to him. "I was taken by some god. He want's me to take over his job once I'm ready. Strange right? We've fought against a woman who called herself a goddess and now I may just become that."Naruto said.

There was a minute of silence between the two before Sasuke finally spoke. "Damn it dobe how do you always find yourself in these situations." The Uchiha said causing Naruto to start laughing at the statement. "Honestly...if you're gonna become a god then tell Tsunade I'm begging for the death punishment." Sasuke said smirking at his own joke.

"Screw you teme!" Naruto yelled back at him. "Sasuke, I know you wanted to go explore the world once you got out of here. But I'm seriously contemplating taking the offer. I could help out so many more people with that power and authority." Naruto said to the imprisoned man.

"So you want me to stay in your place." Sasuke concluded. "The people here will never accept me. After everything that I've done-what my clan has done- no one wants to be affiliated with the Uchiha." The former avenger said feeling shame on himself for everything that he did. It wasn't until he woke up and was told that Naruto was missing that it truly hit him. The thought that he had killed off the one person who still had full faith in him hurt more than anything else that he had experienced over the last few years.

"They will Sasuke." Naruto said seriously. "They may try and deny it for now my they know that without you they would still be trapped by Kaguya. It may take time but I'm sure they will recognize you once again. If I leave Konoha will need you. Be their shield." Naruto said said seriously.

"Fine." Sasuke said. "I'll protect Konoha with my life. I promise you Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't feel a shred of deceit coming from the Uchiha. "Naruto." Sasuke said after a moment of silence. "If anyone deserves to be a god. It's you. If you decide to take the offer I know you will do a good job." Sasuke said honestly.  
"Thank you...old friend." Naruto said as he stood up and walked towards the exit and knocked. The guard on the other side opened the door for him letting the Uzumaki out. Tsunade who was waiting for him was about to say something but was interrupted when he said he wanted to think for a bit.

Two weeks later

Two entire weeks had passed since he last made contact with Arack and Cukatail and he almost wanted to believe it was just a wild dream but Kurama reassured him that it was all real. The fox had even confirmed in Naruto's mind that the offer was not a lie but a real offer from a God. In those two weeks Tsunade had given him a new arm grown from the cells of her grandfather. It was weird at first but now it felt natural and it was just as strong as his real arm.

Looking up at the sky and the endless stars he made his choice. He had spent days thinking about what he should do. What Jiraiya and his father would want him to do. "For peace." Naruto muttered to himself. "Cukatail!" He yelled. Seconds latter the blue being appeared before him from a column of light. "I made my choice." Naruto stated. The large angel nodded with a faint smile on his face as he held out his hand which naruto took. In seconds the two were off once again.

Sixteen years later

Naruto could be found sparing with Arack who had a grin on his face as he weaved through all of his apprentice's attacks. Even after all these years Naruto still hadn't been able to catch up to the god but he could honestly say that he was lightyears stronger than he had been when he first left his world. "Not bad Naruto." Arack said before delivering a punch to the blond's stomach staggering the blond.

Looking over his apprentice he hadn't changed much since he first joined him. To make sure that he wouldn't die of old age they had put him through the process making him immortal like Arack and the rest of the gods were. He had aged to his prime age at twenty one before he stopped ageing. His hair had grown out a bit and he now had two long bangs framing his face while the rest was tied back into a low hanging pony tail. He had been given a new outfit which consisted of a red training gi with a black undershirt."Thanks."The blond said before recovering and delivering a spin kick.

Arack grunted as the attack actually hurt which was a testament to Naruto's power. "That was a cheap shot." the being said grinning. Seeing Cukatail walking towards them Arack decided to end the spar for now. The angel as the shinobi had learned had helped tremendously in his training and was as much as a master to him as Arack was.

"Arack-sama, Naruto-sama, the presences we detected earlier have arrived on your planet. They have already begun to capture the tailed beasts." Cukatail announced to the two of them with a serious look on his face. It was clear that this was an extremely serious matter to him as it involved his future master.  
"I'm going." Naruto said as his master nodded. Walking over to the angel the blond put his hand on his shoulder and the two were gone in a beam of light. "How bad is it?" Naruto asked the attendant as they flew towards his home planet. He knew that this threat had to be bad for him to have been informed. Even when someone threatened to destroy the world using the moon they had been able to handle it.

"Without you they will destroy everything to find the Kyuubi sleeping in you. I fear they will attack your village in search of him." Cukatail told the blond honestly. "Your friend has already tried fighting one of them and while he managed to hold him off but he won't stand a chance against them together" the angel told him.

"Then I'll stop them." Naruto said as they arrived on his home planet. His village was in chaos as the shinobi scrambled to try and get people out of the chunin exam arena. It almost reminded him of his own chunin exam when Orochimaru. "Ino!" Naruto yelled when he saw the familiar yet older blond.

"Naruto!?" The Yamanaka questioned as she rushed towards him and the angel. "You...look young." She muttered noticing how young her fellow blond looked despite them being the same age. "Thank god you're here. Sasuke is holding back but I don't think he will be able for long."She said worried for her former crush.

"Leave it to me." Naruto said vanishing in a burst of speed.

Chunin Exam Arena

Sasuke was down to one knee as he stood off against his two opponents. Looking back he saw his daughter looking at him worriedly. He could hear the pale skinned Otsutsuki laughing as he walked towards them. The other Kage had fallen against the other one leaving him to hold off the two. "It's over now boy. Now tell us where the Kyuubi is and we may let you live throughout the day." the effeminate looking one threatened.

The other one walked up behind him, "Momoshiki-sama I feel the Kyuubi's chakra getting closer." the larger alien said seconds before Naruto appeared in front of them with a serious look on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his old friend. Naruto looked back at the beaten Sasuke with a look that meant business. "You hurt my friends." Naruto said looking over at Momoshiki who had an arrogant grin on his face. "You hurt my village." The blond said glaring at the man responsible for all the destruction around him.

"Oh and what are yo-!?" In an instant Momoshiki found a fist planted in his stomach. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto had been too fast for either of them to even comprehend that he had even moved. As the blond pulled his fist out of Momoshiki's stomach letting the lavender haired alien fall to his knees. The Otsutsuki vomited blood onto the barren earth under him.

"Sorry didn't hear you. Can you please repeat that?" Naruto asked.

"Momoshiki-sama!" Kinshiki yelled as he charged at the blond to effortlessly dodged all the incoming attacks. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes at how powerful his best friend had gotten over the last sixteen years when compared to him.

"You're clan has ruined so many planets. Arack-sensei had driven you all to extinction but it seems that he missed a few. I guess I have to finish what he started." Naruto said holding his hand out towards Kinshiki. An orb of golden orange ki fired out of his palm causing the alien to explode violently. Momoshiki watched as his servant was reduced to ash in a single attack.

Naruto turned his attention to the remaining one which fired a barrage of jutsu which he had stolen only for Naruto to shrug them all off as if they were nothing to him. "How...how are you so much stronger than me!" Momoshiki yelled as he ate several small chakra fruit to increase his strength. Naruto watched as the pale man ate as much as he could to bluster his power. The veins on his forehead bulged out as his frame swelled in muscles. "Now die!"

"Just shut up!" Naruto yelled as he punched Momoshiki so hard that his neck audibly snapped from the punch that sent him through the arena. Momoshiki pulled himself out as he ate more of those strange red orbs in an attempt to heal himself.

"How dare you defy me!" Momoshiki yelled as he pointed his palm at Naruto showing his Rinnegan. "Die!" He cried out as he fired out one of Sasuke's strongest jutsu the Kirin at the blond. Naruto waited until the attack was just a foot away from him before his arm moved at a speed that Sasuke couldn't even see with his Sharingan and slapped the attack into the air.

"I'm done with you. You're not even worth using 1% of my power" Naruto said holding out his palm before him. "But I'll give you the honor of being the my test run of this is my first time so sorry if it hurts too much." The blond stated. Mixing his ki with his chakra Naruto formed a golden rasengan. It was spinning so fast that not even Sasuke's eyes could track even a single piece. "Take this!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Momoshiki

The alien being only had a second to bring up his Rinnegan hand before the attack hit it. Sasuke was about to warn Naruto about Momoshiki ability to absorb chakra but was further stunned when Naruto's attack tore through Momoshiki's hand before ripping it's way up his arm and into his face. It was blood and brutal but it got the job done in the end.

"Amazing." The girl said in awe of the power that the blond had shown.

"It's been a long time old friend." Naruto said as he walked up to the two. Looking into the girl's eyes he could tell that she was an Uchiha. "I'll assume she's yours?" Naruto asked the older Sasuke who smile and nodded as he stood up to face his friend.

"It's been sixteen years." Sasuke said remembering the large time gap between the last time he had seen his best friend and now.

"Even longer for me." Naruto responded remembering how much time had had spent in Cukatail's staff training with Arack. It had accounted for nearly four years in the normal world but in that staff one day in this world was worth and entire year in there. "Far too long." he muttered before looking at the girl. "So what is your name?" the blond asked.

"Sarada. Sarada Uchiha and future Hokage." She announced to him proudly.

"Well then make sure you work hard then." Naruto said patting her on the head with a smile on his face. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. It was a pretty long trip here."Naruto told Sasuke who nodded as the two watched as the last of civilians were taken away from the ruined stadium. The three walked out of the arena to oversee how the village was doing after the attack. Luckily Momoshiki had only targeted the exam arena and left most of the village unharmed. "So who's Hokage now Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sarada's jaw dropped when she heard how the blond talked to her father.

"You're looking at him Dobe." Sasuke said giving the a blond a proud smirk. Naruto's jeyes widened when he heard that come out of the Uchiha. "I have to admit it was a shock to me as well when Kakashi asked me to step up as Hokage. Many people still had worries about me because I once joined Orochimaru but having the previous Hokage testify for you helps." The Uchiha told the blond. Naruto could see now that he got a better look at his old best friend that he had small bags under his eyes.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you for becoming Hokage or be jealous." Naruto said before he saw the four other Kages limping towards them with some help from other shinobi. Naruto was a bit surprised by how much they had changed over the years. Gaara's hair was nothing like he remembered it.

"It's good to see you again Naruto." Gaara said as he extended his hand to the blond. Naruto gripped it firmly but made sure to hold back his strength as to not crush his friend's hand. "We have far too much to catch up on." the Kazekage said.

"Yes we do." Naruto responded with a small smile on his face.

Later that night

Naruto sat on top of his father's head as he looked up at the endless night sky from his home planet. It brought a sad smile on his face seeing the old sight once again. Several hundred years without having anyone else to speak to besides Arack and Cukatail made one slightly nostalgic. "Are you ready to return?" Cukatail asked as he appeared behind him.

"Just give me a moment." Naruto said thinking back to his friends. All of them had changed so much since he had left. They had grown up, they had families now, and instead of joining them he went off to become a god. "Hey Cukatail." Naruto said getting the large angel's attention.

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

"Do you have a family?" The blond asked surprising the blue skinned being. Never before had the blond taken an interest in his personal life. It was a subject that even Arack seldom discussed with him mostly because the god was already aware of their part in the multiverse and their general emotional separation between them and their universe.

"In a way yes I do. I have many siblings and a father." Cukatail said respectfully.

"I see." Naruto said wistfully wondering how his life would have been had he stayed in Konoha and had a family. "Maybe one day I'll get to meet them."

"I'm sure you will." Cukatail said. "Now Arack is expecting us."

"Alright."

* * *

Alright guys let me know what you think by leaving behind a review. I'll try to update my other stories once I finish school for the year next week. Let me know of any suggestions you guys have btw.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

I have returned! Man have these last few months been busy sorry guys I'll leave the ANs for the end of the chapter

* * *

Fists crashed against one another as Naruto and Arack locked in a deadly dance of punches and kicks. Both were covered in powerful aura as they released all their power against each other. Naruto appeared to be in his Six Paths Sage Mode but instead of orange his energy had changed to a brilliant white "To think you would achieve this level already. I may get an early retirement after all." Arack said as he blocked a flurry of punches from his student. "But it seems like you're done for now" the god said as Naruto revered back to his base form.

"That form still takes a lot out of me." Naruto sighed as he gathered his bearings. It wasn't long after he saved his home village that he returned to training. His new form was a combination of his Six Paths Sage Mode and his god ki. Mixing his chakra with ki allowed him to fight at a level much higher than he could with either by themselves.

"I'm impressed to say the least. With that form you already reached the level of a God of Destruction, but you can't maintain it for nearly long enough. Your current limit is around five minutes." Arack concluded from his experience with the blond. It had been a shock for him to have received as much push back from the blond as he did. But Naruto couldn't keep it up for long enough against someone with comparable power.

"Man I'm hungRYYYY" Naruto said before being sucked back out into the real world.

"Ow." Naruto groaned as he stood up not expecting to be moved like that.

"Apologies but we have been given an invitation by Heles-sama's to appear at her 'Birthday Gala' as she described it." the angel said as he handed over the not that had been delivered to them by his brother and fellow Angel.

"What nonsense is this." Arack said looking at the letter. "Does she seriously believe that we would waste time with such things?"

Cukatail nodded but hummed as if he was thinking of something. "Personally, I believe this will be a great opportunity to introduce Naruto to some of the other Gods and Angels. He will have to one day interact with them, so this may be a good...what do mortals say, 'Ice breaker'?" Cukatail said to Arack who frowned by could see his attendant's reasoning.

"Tch we'll lose a years' worth of training." Arack said before looking over at the blond who stood quietly to the side. "It's your choice Naruto." Arack said as he handed the invitation to the Shinobi. In his opinion it was a waste. His young student was so close, and he had an eternity to meet the other Gods and Angels.

"What's the harm." Naruto said before telling Cukatail that he would be accepting the invitation. "So when is it?" The blond asked.

"It is set start in five hours."

"She waited until hours before to tell us?" Arack said in disbelief and showing his displeasure at the sudden interruption to his schedule. He expected her to at least give them a few days' notice before attempting to drag everyone to some kind of party for herself.

"No, the invitation came two weeks ago. I simply didn't wish to disturb your training. All the other Gods have already accepted." Cukatail told them. They had been the last Universe to respond to Heles's invitation. Every other Universes had already done so and decided to attend the gala. Like his student he too saw this as a waste of time but couldn't refute that it would be an effective way to introduce Naruto to some of the other Universes. He had also heard from his sister that Belmod would be bringing his new student to the event.

Arack sighed but nodded.

Five hours later Universe 2

The Universe 5 group arrived at Heles's planet. While Arack and Cukatail went in their normal clothing Naruto had them go back to his home planet to pick up formal wear for him since all he had was training gis on Arack's planet. Upon walking in he quickly noticed that they were the last to arrive. "Well look who finally showed up." Naruto heard as they were approached by a beautiful. She was a slender human look woman with tanned skin, large green eyes and light blue eyeshadow, red lipstick, and black hair with gold beads at the end. She wore a similar outfit to Arack only with a different color and pattern. On her head was a tall hat. "Oh, and who is this handsome man? A present for me?" she asked looking at Naruto with an approving eye making Naruto blush a bit.

"He's my student." Arack responded plainly. "Apologies for the late notice we were training and Cukatail neglected to inform us until earlier today." Arack said as he looked over at the other gods who seemed to be mingling with one another for the most part with a few exceptions.

"Well enjoy yourself at my beautiful party. Entertainment will start soon." Heles said as Arack walked off towards the rest of the gods leaving Naruto, Cukatail, and Heles behind. Naruto walked up to her and handed her a medium sized rectangular box much to her surprise. "Oh, and what's this?" She asked as she took the wrapped box from the blond's hands

"It's a birthday gift. This is a birthday party after all right?" Naruto asked.

"I see. Thank you." Heles said bowing slightly to him. "Honestly this is my first time doing anything like this. It was the idea of one of my subordinates to celebrate this. I didn't get your name cutey." She said to Naruto earning a blush from him at being cute by the beautiful goddess before him. Seeing that Naruto was going to be just fine on his own Cukatail decided to go off and talk to some of his siblings.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself.

"Well handsome if you ever get tired of Arack you're always free to come here. I certainly wouldn't mind having a young man like you around." Heles said giving Naruto a seductive wink before picking two cups of green liquid and handing one over to Naruto. "I have to go tend to my guest now, please enjoy yourself and if you need anything don't think twice to ask me ohohohoho."She said before taking a sip of her drink.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the drink before looking over at the food that had been spread out for the guest to eat. If he had to be honest none of it looked tasty in his eyes. Naruto brought the cup he was handed to his mouth and took a sip only to spit it right back out. It tasted like spoiled milk mixed with alcohol. 'How can they drink this?!' the blond thought before spotting a god that looked like a purple hairless cat that was devouring food at a breakneck speed. Beside him was a similar being but with a shorter tail and packing a lot more weight.

Naruto heard a sigh beside him as he looked to his side to see a female angel walk up to him. "My, why did I have to be stuck with such an ill-mannered God of Destruction." The angel lamented. The woman turned towards the blond and offered him a gentle smile. "I'm Vados the attendant of Universe Six." The beauty introduced herself. Looking over her, Vados had light blue skin and purple eyes like the rest of her race. Her body was slender with soft curves with her long white hair being tied in a high long ponytail.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Arack's student." The blond introduced himself before hearing yelling coming from the two brothers over what he assumed was a blue and green pastry. "You know I'm having a hard time believing that those two share the same rank as Arack-sensei." Naruto said deadpanning at how the two acted. It almost reminded him of how he was when he was younger himself. Vados let out a cute giggle at the insult sent at her student.

"You are quite insightful for your age Naruto-kun. Sadly Champa-sama cares more about eating than he does about training nowadays." She said before taking a drink from one of the waiter's tray and sipping lightly from it. "So how did you first come in contact with Arack-sama? Most mortals go their entire lives without even knowing that the Gods exists." Vados asked as she took a seat on a lush couch.

Seeing as he had nothing else to do at this party he decided to talk to Vados and took a seat besides her. "Well I had just finished fighting a war for my planet. In the end it was just a trick to resurrect a very powerful alien who many in our worlds saw as a goddess. Arack-sensei had originally come to destroy our planet but seeing us win changed his mind and he took me with him." Naruto said summarizing how he got involved in all this.

"Oh my. I'm happy that Arack-sama changed his mind." Vados said to the blond. "My younger brother Whis has also taken up two students as of late. I must say they are quite strong if I may say so myself. We recently had a Tournament between Universe 6 and 7 in which I'm sure we would have won if not for those two." She said with a small grimace at how furious Champa had gotten after his defeat. She was sure he was going to destroy his team if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Huh I wonder how I would stack up against them?" Naruto questioned more to himself than to anything else. Had they gone through the same training that he had to condense several hundred years into just a few? "Is there any other Universes with students?" the shinobi asked the blue skinned woman.

"Hm I'm not sure." Vados said not knowing exactly who else had taken up students. It wasn't the most common thing for gods to take on a student since most didn't retire for millions of years. "I think that Universe 11 had taken on a student." Vados said.

"That would be me." the two heard in front of them. Looking up they saw three figures walking up to them. The speaker himself was a large human-like alien with light brown skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them and a large bushy white mustache that covered his mouth. His arms were huge when compared to his body while his legs were small. He wore a red and black spandex suit with white gloves and boots. "I am the warrior of justice Toppo, a pleasure to meet my future colleague." He said offering Naruto a hand to shake.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded

The second person Naruto noticed was the woman who looked a lot like Vados only with her hair tied into two pigtails and with two long and thin bangs on either side of her face. Next to him who he assumed was the God of Destruction based on his clothing. He looked like a clown with his entire body being white minus his bright red lips and nose and the purple makeup around his eyes. "Making yourself comfy with Arack's possible replacement, yes?" the angel said.

"You never change, do you? I'll have you know Naruto has been very proper gentleman Margarita." Belmod-sama a pleasure." Vados said smiling. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he could feel some hidden rivalry between the two female angels. "Why don't the three of you join us? We were just chatting and making fun of Champa-sama." Vados said.

"This party is pleasant." The clown looking god said as he was handed a drink by one of the many waitresses at the event. "Heles sure knows how to treat a guest!" He said before downing the drink before laughing. "Come on Toppo enjoy yourself." Belmod said to his own student before looking at Naruto. "So, I heard you used to be an assassin. Quite the risky profession but from what heard your entire civilization was built around it." Belmod said earning him a glare from Margarita.

"I was a ninja not an assassin." Naruto corrected the god but didn't notice the glare forming on Toppo's face. "While it is true we did get hired to carry out assassination we mostly did other tasks for the wellbeing of our village." The blond explained. Naruto and Vados were a bit surprised when Toppo stood up glaring at Naruto.

"I will not sit at a table with a murderer." Toppo stated.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Naruto asked annoyed that he was being called a murderer just because of his previous job.

"That doesn't matter. In the end you still worked with or actively killed others." Toppo said standing by his beliefs that one should only kill when absolutely necessary. Assassins killed for money. That was something that he would not tolerate. "I challenge you to a battle. Should I defeat you will step down as a candidate for God of Destruction." He declared earning a smirk from Belmod and a frown from Margarita.

'You did that on purpose.' She though looking over at her own student. It was clear that Beldom was using Toppo's dedication to justice in order to set up a test between his candidate compared to Arack's own student.

"We're at a party…" Naruto said flatly earning him a giggle from Vados besides him. "Also, I don't really care about what your problem is. You don't see me complaining about your stupid skin-tight jumpsuit." Naruto jabbed back but that only alarmed Margarita more as she knew how much the Pride Trooper outfit meant to Toppo.

"You dare insult the custom-made outfit of a Pride Trooper!" Toppo yelled earning a few gazes from some of the other gods and angels. "I will not forgive you for this slight!"

"I can't leave you alone for one, second can I?" Arack said as he walked over to see what was going on between his student and the mustached being. "Belmod please have better control over your student. I dread what would have happened if the two fought against one another." the God of Universe 5 said with a small smirk hinting that he believed that Naruto would have won in the end.

"Of course." The clown-like god said shrugging. "You may have been out a student." he said.

"Ohohohoho." Heles laughed as she walked over to them. "It seems like tensions are high. I propose a dramatic battle between rivals." She said being overly dramatic herself.

"This isn't some anime…" Naruto muttered to himself ready to refuse the suggestion but Toppo seemed all for it much to both Naruto's and Margarita's despair. While the angel knew that Toppo was strong in his own right he hadn't been training as much as she wanted him to due to his duties as a Pride Trooper. She didn't know how far along Naruto was due to his chakra masking his Ki.

"Very well follow me." She said as he leads them to the back.

Naruto sighed as he inevitably found himself facing Toppo who stood a few meters away from him with a determined look on his face. Looking to the side he could see that most of the other gods had came to watch him and Toppo duel. 'This is so stupid.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Remember no killing. Begin!" Heles yelled.

Toppo quickly powered up and charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he saw that Toppo was much slower than Arack was. "Justice Punch!" The large man called out as he propelled his fist at the blond.

"Fine." Naruto said not moving from his position. "If we're really doing this I guess I shouldn't waste time." Naruto said seriously. As stupid as the situation was in his mind he wouldn't mass up the opportunity to see how he place against someone else who was in the same campaign as he was. Naruto vanished moments before the fists connected. Naruto's punch completely overwelmed Toppo's sending him flying back. The shock wave from the punch leveled a few trees and cracked the earth beneath it leaving a small trench.

"Don't run away! Justice Flash!" Toppo yelled extending his hand towards Naruto with his fingers pointing outward. A barrage of red ki blasts fired out from his fingertips but Naruto jumped out of the way.

"You should be the one running away. I hope you have more than just this." Naruto said before entering his strongest. He once again entered what Cukatail had dubbed his Six Paths Sage God Mode. This caused a string of muttering and comments from the on looking Gods. "You are the second person that I have ever tried this on. Please don't disappoint me." the blond said before charged at Toppo. All the Pride Trooper saw a white flash before heavy punch impacted his stomach.

"Gah!" Toppo yelled as Naruto's fist was buried deep in him gut before he was rocked back.

"What happened to all that big talk." Naruto said as he appeared behind Toppo and caught him with one hand while charging a ki blast in the other. "Take this!" the blond yelled as he slammed the ki blast in Toppo's back like he would a rasengan. A massive explosion followed as the Pride Trooper was sent flying with the back of his uniform burned away along with a heavy amount of damage on his back.

Toppo tumbled a few times before he managed to regain his footing and get back up. His back was burning in pain and his stomach felt ruptured. "Justice Beam!" Toppo yelled as he extended his arm once again but only hoping out to fingers. A straight beam fired out at Arack's student who easily dodged it. "I will not give up!" Toppo declared as he rushed at Naruto. "Justice Punch!"

This time the hit connected but instead of being smashed into the ground Naruto's body detonated in a huge explosion. Naruto appeared outside of the blast radius. "God Clone Great Explosion." Naruto said as he watched Toppo stumble out of the smoke with his right arm heavily damaged and devoid of his uniform. "Done yet?" Naruto asked.

"I was afraid of this." Margarita said looking at the glowing form of Naruto who stood confidently against Toppo. Besides her Belmod looked worried for his warrior. "Naruto has far more training and experience that Toppo." She concluded.

"Correct sister. Naruto and Arack-sama have been training in my staff for several years." Cukatail said smiling at how well his and Arack's student had been doing. He felt a strong sense of Pride at his student's achievements. "I believe we should stop them. While Toppo is by no means weak Naruto has much more experience and in this form his power rivals that of Arack and that is without mixing in Energy of Destruction." the blue skinned being said.

The robotic god made a few beeping noises which was translated by his angel attendant. "So he already has control over that energy huh?"

"Naruto is extremely gifted in terms of understanding energy due to what he calls Six Paths Yang Chakra. With his perfect understanding of chakra he was able to learn to mix it with his Ki and later God Ki, such a thing world normally destroying your body. His main problem was being able to build up his Ki as his species had evolved to use a completely different energy." Cukatail explained to the other divine beings.

"Hey! Shut up I'm trying to watch the fight." Beerus said watching as Toppo continued to try and hit the blond with a multitude of attacks. The entire time he couldn't help but compare the blond to the saiyans of his universe who his attendant had taken on as students. "The kid isn't half bad eh Whis?"

"Hm this is quite the interesting development Beerus-sama" The angel said standing behind his god.

Back with Naruto and Toppo, the Pride Trooper refused to give up and tried to engage in close quarters combat against his adversary. "I have to admire your determination, but this is a pointless affair." Naruto said seriously as he jumped away from Toppo. "Great I'm starting to sound like Madara." he sighed.

"Never! A Pride Trooper never falters in face of evil."Toppo stated as a large red aura flared around him. "Double Justice Flash!" Toppo yelled holding both his hands out and firing a barrage of ki from both hand, spreading them over a large area. Naruto sighed as he used one of his Truth-Seeking Balls to form a barrier in front of him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto muttered as he charged forwards using his barrier to protect himself from the attack. Toppo jumped out of the way and formed a red ki orb in his hands before throwing them at Naruto who vanished in a burst of speed before appearing under the large alien. Toppo's jaw nearly shattered as Naruto kicked him high into the air.

"It's over." Whis said from the sidelines as dozens of clones appeared over Toppo's airborn body holding massive rasengans.

"Sage Art-Odama Rasengan Barrage!" all the Naruto yelled as they dove into Toppo. The clones all thrusted their attacks onto Toppo's prone body and sent him crashing to the ground. When the dust cleared Toppo was lying in a crater with his uniform in tatters and severe damage across his whole body.

"I... won't give...up." Toppo muttered but found that he was unable to move his body at all.

"Enough Toppo." Margarita said as she walked towards the two. "I must admit I didn't think you were so powerful Naruto-kun. Maybe I should join in on your training one day, your techniques are quite interesting, yes?" she asked him.

"Sure, feel free to stop by whenever." Naruto said as he left her to tend to Toppo. Walking over he was hit over the head by Arack who had a mixture of pride and annoyance at his student.

"You took it too far." The god said. "But that should show the clown why you shouldn't mess with Universe 5." He said smirking at Belmod who frowned for a moment but quickly returned his smile.

"What a marvelous fight. A proper way to end a wonderful gala." Heles said walking up to them.

"I wouldn't call that a fight." The muscular fishman among the Gods of Destruction said with a smirk. "Hey kid stop by Universe 12 if you ever want a real challenge." He said before leaving with his angel.

"Same goes for me." Beerus said smirking as he was thinking of ways to use the blond to push his own potential rivals to new limits. He was certain that Vegeta and Goku would be up to the occasion and have their dedication renewed. He was starting to feel like their devotion to reaching their level may have been starting to waver a bit. "And bring some tasty food as well." Beerus added on before yawning.

"Come on Vados lets go." Champa said seeing that the party was over.

"As you wish Champa-sama." She said before looking over at Naruto. "It was a pleasure to talk to you. Feel free to visit whenever you want." She before leaving giving Naruto a wink.

"Well I guess we should head out too." Arack said thinking about the offers than had been given to his student. Particularly Beerus's who was well known to be one of the stronger God of Destruction. 'Guess this wasn't an absolute waste of time after all." Arack said as he left with Naruto and Cukatail

* * *

Anyways I've gotten quite a few PMs from you guys with suggestions on what I should do and add to the story. Sorry if I don't end up taking yours for some reason or another but one thing that I will work into this will be the FighterZ story line from the game. And of course that came with the (many) requests to add in Android 21 which I will agree to do- not sure if I will keep them as one or split them in two. But since this takes place in Super Android 18 is with Krillin since well...I need to give the dude at least that much. Another popular request has been Heles which I'll think about and oddly enough some other ToP characters like Hop, Cocotte, Ribrianne(barf) and Sorrel(..

Oh and some of you have asked about when this starts so I would say right now it's right after the match between Universe 6 and 7.


End file.
